Love Is In the Air
by Confused Tigress
Summary: Hermione and Draco are Head Boy and Girl. House unity is taken to the extreme and misuderstandings occur causing trouble between friends.
1. Chapter 1

Love Is In the Air

Chapter One: Welcome Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I just wanted to try my luck with writing stories. Normally poems are my thing.

Hermione had strived for this her whole entire time at Hogwarts, she had finally become Head Girl. She just wanted to know who would be joining her. She hoped that it would be someone she got along with. She would hate for it to be Draco. He had caused her nothing but trouble while she was at Hogwarts. When Hermione first got on the train she wanted only to find out who was Head Boy. Then she saw Ron and Harry, each looked stunned. As if they heard something, they could not or would not believe.

"Hello, Mione. Guess what?" Asked Ron

"Hello, Ron. Draco got Head Boy." Hermione joked

When they both looked at her with utter shock, she knew that her worst nightmare had come true. She almost slumped to the floor of the train when she realized it. Then she saw Draco and her heart almost stopped, it was true. He had the Head Boy robe on. How was she going to survive the next year?

"Granger, hello… anyone home? Asked Draco tapping her head

"Huh, oh hello Draco, sorry I was thinking." Replied Hermione

"Granger, I just wanted to say good luck."

"Good luck to you to Malfoy."

Nothing made sense, how could this have happened? Draco was always too busy making the rounds, not studying. Maybe he had people cheat for him or maybe he paid people to do his work. The train ride always seemed so long, but this time it seemed to only last a minute. She felt so bad for ignoring her friends but she had to think about her "problem". As everyone walked into the Great Hall and took their seats, Dumbledore called for attention.

"Welcome returning students and a special welcome to the first years joining us here at Hogwarts. Congratulations to the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy", _as Dumbledore spoke, his name both boos and cheers erupted from the students_, "and Head Girl, Hermione Granger", _only cheers could be heard throughout the Great Hall_. "First, we will commence with the Sorting Hat Ceremony and then we will have dinner. After that everyone is to go to there proper houses and get some rest, except for the Head Boy and Girl. Have a great meal" Stated Dumbledore

Hermione tried to be happy but she could not get happy. It seemed like everything was closing in on her and there was no escaping. She was worried about the meeting with Dumbledore and having to share Head duties with Draco. As much as she tried to get Draco out of her thoughts, she could not do it.

"Hermione, hello…Hermione…" Stated Ginny

"Huh, what, sorry I am just a little occupied." Replied Hermione

"Yeah, I noticed. Want to talk about it?"

"I just do not understand how Draco got to be Head Boy. I do not know why Dumbledore wants to speak to us. I wanted a happy year but got the one from hell."

"Whoa! Maybe you should just try to relax a little. Things will come out later."

"I guess you are right. I guess I need to relax a little bit."

_Maybe Ginny is right. Maybe I am being too controlling. Maybe I cannot control everything_, thought Hermione.

When Hermione looked up again she saw that Dumbledore was talking, she had not been even realized that he was talking.

"…Now I would like the Head Boy and Girl to rise and go to my chambers." Stated Dumbledore

As Hermione rose, she was scared to death. As she walked to Dumbledore's chambers, she could not think of what was in store. When she reached the door, Draco was already there.

"Granger, what did you do now?"

"Me! I did not do anything! What did you do?"

"Hello Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please come inside", greeted Dumbledore, "I bet that you are wondering why you are here. Well, I have decided to take house unity to the next level with implementing a few changes. As Head Boy and Girl, you are expected to get along outside of your room. However, I want you to get along inside your room as well. That is why with every fight that you have you will lose of privilege. As of right now you, have two desks, and bedrooms. The bathroom is shared but has two of everything in it. The first thing to go is the desk, then the bathroom, and then one bedroom. Please do try to get along. Any questions?"

"Will anything be returned to us?" Asked Hermione

"No."

"Any other questions?"

"No" they replied in unison

"Please do try to have a good night. You may go." Stated Dumbledore


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Will the Fighting Ever End

As they walked to their room, they did not even talk to each other. It was as if they had been punished by there parents and sent to their room to think about what they had done. When they walked into their room, they were both shocked and awed at what they saw, a huge projector screen for watching movies, a blue satin couch with matching throw pillows and a matching recliner, with a huge fireplace that took up an entire wall. That was just down stairs. When they walked up stairs, they noticed that their rooms had been color coded to match their house colors. There was no mistaking whose room was whose. They both remembered that Dumbledore had said that they shared a bathroom but it was huge. They each had their own wicker laundry basket, their own cabinet that housed their personal effects. Neither of them could ask for more, nor would they.

They both spent the remainder of the time by themselves getting ready for tomorrow. Not that there was much to do but they did have lessons that they needed to do in order to be ready for tomorrow. Hermione finished first and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Nothing should have caused a fight considering there was an occupied button. Nevertheless, leave it to Murphy's Law: what ever can go wrong will go wrong.

"What in bloody hell are you doing in here?" Asked Hermione

"I was brushing my teeth. Is that a crime?" Draco replied

"No, it is not but doing so when someone else is in the bathroom clearly is."

"Well sorry Granger, you forgot to tell me it was occupied."

"I did not. I pushed the button."

"Afraid not Granger."

"Well, when you saw I was in here you should have left."

"I rather enjoyed the sight."

"Well, rather enjoy the sight another time; get out so that I may get a towel."

"I am afraid that, that is not possible either. I will be more than obliged to get you a towel."

"No! Just get out now!"

"No, Granger you can get your own towel but I am not leaving."

"Fine, have it your way."

With that, she got out of the shower and got a towel.

"Granger, you should run around like that more often."

"Malfoy, if you tell anyone what you have seen I shall kill you."

"Oh, do not worry; your little teaser is going to be our little secret."

"Malfoy, you insufferable pig!"

"Thank you mug-blood."

"Turn around so that I can get a towel."

She did not want him seeing that she also had a tattoo on her lower back. It was bad enough he saw the one on her hip. What surprised her more was that he actually turned around.

"Oh, Malfoy you are so kind."

When Draco turned around to say something smart she was gone. Vanished as it were, though he knew that she was only in her room and he could go in there to finish the tiff but thought better of it. He decided that he had more important things to do than see the woman that had caused his mounting pleasure. He did want someone to help him out rather than just himself though. When he walked into his room, he noticed two things, his desk with all of his work was gone and Hermione was sitting on his bed in very frilly pajamas, which did not help his wild imagination.

"We have to stop fighting." Hermione stated

"Yeah, you are right. We need to find our work."

"Good point, but I already did, it is in the common room."

"The common room! Why?"

"That's where the desk is."

"Oh good, that's just what I always wanted, people to steal my work."

"My work is there too or did you forget that minor detail. We just have to deal with this."

"Okay you deal with this your way and I will deal with it mine. Now get out."

"Fine Malfoy, play a baby and everything will be okay. Yeah that's smart."

"Baby, me a baby. Granger you had better start running before I show you baby."

"Malfoy please cut the melodramatics, I am not afraid of you. I only wish that you could control your temper."

"My temper! You haven't seen temper yet Granger."

At that, Draco moved closer to Hermione. He knew that maybe he should not but he could not help it. He wanted her to know what she did to him, wanted her to feel it. He needed to touch her, kiss her, hold her and kiss her. Everything might just work out in his favor this year. Everything could be perfect. He knew how as well as why this could work.

"Malfoy, stop this is stupid, bloody stupid. We need to get along or else we'll be sleeping together."

"Granger that may not be such a bad idea. We could have lots of fun at night, sleeping together."

"Malfoy, please stop being so crazy. I hate you and you hate me. Stop pretending everything is going to be okay. Nothing's going to be okay with you, nothing."

Having said that Hermione left. She needed to think, needed some space. She needed to get away from his advances before she made it known how she felt. When she reached her room Draco was there and ready to pick up where they had left off.

"You always leave at the most inopportune times. You get the last say, not this time Granger."

"Malfoy, just leave me alone, I need to get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too but right now neither of us are going to sleep."

"Why? Do you like losing privileges? Do you want us sleeping together, tempting each other?"

"Yes Granger I do. I want you, need you and you obviously want me and need me. Stop pretending you don't."

"Malfoy, just go to sleep."

"Not without you by my side!"

"It will never happen!"

"Yes it will. We just made it possible."

"Great, just what I always wanted to sleep with you. Not!"

"Well not matter what we both get our wishes. I am tired Granger and need to sleep. I'll get changed in the bathroom and be right back."

As he walked into the bathroom, he noticed that is was smaller but still bigger than any bathroom he had ever used. He shut the door and undressed quickly, putting his clothes in his hamper and walked back into their room.

"Hi roomy."

"Hi yourself."

"Well, look I was right."

"Go away!"

"Now, I get to see you in your satin pajamas whenever I want and I get to see you naked whenever I chose and I get to see you orgasm whenever I feel the need."

"Fine whatever, just go to sleep."

Hermione's twin bed was now a queen that somehow looked great despite the Christmas theme that was going on, green sheets and comforter and a red canapé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Playing Mr. Nice Guy

When Hermione woke up, she thought she had been dreaming. Thought that last night never happened, but rolling over to check the time and seeing blond hair, she realized that the nightmare was true. How could they have fought to the point of losing there own rooms, their privacy? She got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. She wanted to shower again because being near Draco made her skin crawl. Things had not gone well at all last night.

Draco woke to an empty bed and thought he was dreaming but when he looked up, he realized he was not and smirked. Thing had not gone too badly last night. Part of this plan had worked out, now he only had to implement the rest of it. He needed to shower and get dressed so that he would not be late for breakfast or class. When he walked into the bathroom he realized that Hermione was already in there, she had beaten him to the punch. Rather than just wait he joined her, much to his pleasure. She had her back to him and he did not care. He grabbed his sponge and lathered up. She would just have to see him naked. When Hermione turned around, she decided to make the best of it.

"Top o' the morning' to you Granger. Nice tramp stamp"

"Morning Malfoy. Thank you, I like it myself. Excuse me I need to rinse my hair."

"No problem."

Rather than move out of her way, he moved into her way.

"Malfoy, please, no games. I am not in the mood. I just want to finish and get dressed."

"Okay fine. Have it your way."

"Thank you."

When Hermione finished rinsing her hair she left the bathroom and got dressed. Then she raced down stairs and grabbed her books. She was out of their room before he had even finished dressing. She was almost to the Gryffindor house when Draco left their room.

_Man she is quick_, thought Draco

"Hello Hermione." Greeted Ron

"Hello Ron. How was your summer?"

"Good since Harry decided to stay with us again."

"Hello, Herms."

"Hello, Harry." Stated Hermione as she threw her arms around Harry

"Hey Herms. How are you?" Greeted Ginny

"Hey Ginny. Good and you."

"Tired but good."

"Yeah I would be tired too if I was out until eleven o'clock at night." Stated Ron

"Oh hush up Ron. Always the worry wart."

"One of us has to be. What if you had gotten caught?"

"I would have pretended I was sleep walking."

"Okay you two, no inner house fighting. Are you ready Ginny?" Asked Hermione

"Yeah, just let me grab my books."

"You look good Hermione." Stated Ron

"Thank you, you too."

"Okay all set Hermione, let's go."

As the girls walked away Harry and Ron just stared. Could the world get any better?

"You sure told her Ron."

"Shut up Harry, I will someday."

"Someday could be too late. You know Draco likes her, always has always will. She is something he wants and cannot have."

"I know Harry, I know."

As they walked out of their common room, they saw Draco with Hermione. Both looked much too happy to be together.

"Our first dance, really." Stated Hermione

"Yes, Dumbledore just told me."

"Told you what Draco."

"Head business Weasley, butt out."

"Draco, be nice. We are having a dance soon and Draco and I have to plan it."

"Sounds wicked boring Ron lets go." Said Harry

"Yeah, my stomach is growling."

"Draco, we had better get going too. Don't want to be late."

"Of course, darling. We set examples not become them."

The Great Hall looked great as it always did but something was different. None of the houses were sitting together. It looked like Dumbledore had done it by classes this time. They took their seats with their class.

"Good morning everyone", started Dumbledore, "this year or rather this meal I have decided to try something new to brig house unity more into light. We cannot cancel quidditch, nor would I. Though I can change how things are done, rather than just have you sit in your house you are now going to sit with your class. If the idea of mine works, then it will remain the same, if it does not work things will go back to normal. Now, please enjoy the meal."

"Albus, do you think this will work?" Asked McGonagall

"We have to try something new, Minerva."

Everything seemed to be working out well. They seemed happy being together and they seemed to be getting along. However, looks can be deceiving. After breakfast, the years went to their respective classes.

"Nothing like the first day of class to set the mood for the rest of the year." Stated Hermione

"Yeah tell me about it." Replied Harry

"School has never been my strong suit." Added Ron

"Ron, you do just fine with a little guidance. And you would do better with a tutor." Hermione said

"Not today Herms, I just found out something horrible" Ron replied

"That Ginny and Blaise are together." Hermione joked

"What?" Asked Harry and Ron

"I was joking. Like that would ever happen. Blaise is so not her type."

"Yeah right, but no my mum is sick and my dad is having trouble."

"Could be your mums pregnant and your dad is scared." Harry stated

"Not you too."

"We had better get to class. I have to set an example, not be one."

"Oh right." said Harry and Ron

They ran across the courtyard. When they reached the door to class, they all saw Draco standing by the door. That could only mean one thing they were late.

"Well hello there. Little close to late do not you think?" Asked Draco

"We still have two minutes Malfoy." Replied Harry

"Potter, no one asked you."

"Yes you did Mal…"

"Shut up and get inside."

When Hermione started to walk inside Draco grabbed her arm and gently kissed her. No one saw of course but that was good for Draco. It might have hurt his bad boy reputation.

"Please do try to get here on time tomorrow. I would hate to have to take away points."

"No problem."

She had been right; nothing about this year was going to be easy. Everything had been set in place to go wrong. Classes went breezing by and tons of lessons had been given. After all they were seven years and this was to be expected but on the first day, that seemed a bit too much. When Hermione walked into the Head common room, she saw Draco at the desk working. She was on her way out the door to go to the library when Draco turned around and saw her.

"Leaving so soon?"

"I was going to the library to study."

"I just finished so you can use the desk. I was going up to take a nap, so you will be alone down here."

"Oh, okay. Thank you Draco."

"Okay, see you later."

"Okay."

Things had gotten so awkward between them and Hermione had no idea why.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Getting Along Better

As Hermione got to work, she wanted nothing more than to go to the library. She wanted to concentrate on her work not the situation that she was living in. While she was thinking about this, she had finished her work much to her surprise. She gathered her books and put them on her dresser. Then she went to lie down, she needed to rest, to sort things out in her head.

Draco slept peacefully, and when he woke up he remembered his living situation, he also noticed that Hermione had decided to go to sleep too. He sat in bed and watched Hermione sleep. She looked so peaceful and innocent. She did not even look like Hermione anymore she looked like a mirage. When Hermione started to stir, Draco jumped from the bed as if it was fire and put on his robe. He all but ran from the room, he did not know why but he knew he had to get out. When he left the room, he ran smack dab into Blaise.

"Man you need to chill, there's not a fire."

"I know that."

"Then, why were you running?"

"I wasn't I was. I do not know what I was doing. Hermione is sleeping and looks so nice, I want to touch her hold her but I cannot."

"Yeah, stop being a chicken."

"That is easy for you to say Zabini. You are not afraid of anyone?"

"Ginny Weasley."

"What did I do now Blaise?" Asked Ginny

"Nothing, not a thing, I was just saying hello."

"With your back turned, okay, whatever you say. Is Hermione in there?"

"Yes she is."

Ginny walked in and turned to see if the boys were still around. They were only now they were walking down the hall. When she did not see Hermione, she went upstairs to the bedroom and saw her sitting up, looking confused.

"Hi, sleepy head how are you?"

"Hi, Ginny. Is Draco around?"

"He is walking down the hall with Blaise. Do you think I have a chance with him?"

"With whom?"

"Blaise, do try to keep up Herms. Classes really have messed with your head."

"No, it is nothing like that. I was sleeping and so was Draco. Ginny, you can have anyone you want. You know that."

"I was just wondering. He is too cute for his own good."

"I have a major problem, Draco and I share everything at the moment. Well, not everything but close. Anyway, I do not know what to do. I am so lost."

"Hermione, please stop thinking. Let it work itself out. There is nothing you can do about it."

Meanwhile Draco and Blaise were walking and talking.

"Blaise I have a problem, I think I like Hermione."

"Yeah that is a problem you think too much. Stop thinking and just do"

"That's easy for you to say, you do not like the Ice Princess."

"No, but I do like the Tiger."

"I guess we're in the boat."

"Yeah, I would say so. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to play ground quidditch."

"Sounds good. Anyone good playing?"

"Potter, Weasley, Finnigan, Longbottom, Lovegood, Bones, Zeller, Turpin, Goyle, Crabbe and finally us, this should be an interesting game."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"Well, let's get started."

When they reached the courtyard, everything had already been set up. The game started marvelously. As the game wore on, more and more students stopped to watch the game. The last to arrive were Hermione and Ginny. When they got there, the game was almost over and it was a good thing too, dinner was nearing by the sounds of the crowd.

The last to arrive was McGonagall and she immediately broke the game up. Told everyone to wash up and then head to the Great Hall. As soon as the students heard her voice, they scattered. When the first students arrived in the Great Hall, they noticed that it was still separated by year.

"I guess Dumbledore liked the idea."

"Yeah looks like it." Replied Hermione

"What did you do with Blaise?"

"Nothing, he is talking to Ginny. Your lover will be back, do not worry."

"The only lover I want is you. I do not worry."

"That's good, but I do not want to be your lover."

"Oh, I can change your mind."

As they took their seats, Dumbledore stood to make an announcement.

"I do believe that this is working out marvelously, it will remain this way until something major happens. Please enjoy your meal."

Everyone ate in silence. Silence seemed better than getting into a fight. No one knew what else Dumbledore had up his sleeve. Everyone thought that they had nothing in common other than the fact that they were in the same class, but things can be deceiving all they needed to do was open up.

"Maybe we could just converse slightly, what I mean by that is that we could stick with safe topics. We know each other reasonably well." Stated Hermione

"Granger, you have lost your mind. No one has anything in common." Draco replied

"Stay of safe subjects, quidditch, classes that you share, goals that you have, anything like that."

"She has a point Draco; if you just stay on safe topics then nothing should go wrong. Hell, we might even get to know each other better." Stated Blaise

"Yeah, okay." Replied Draco still skeptical

Soon everyone was talking about safe topics. When dinner was over, they continued to talk until they reached their houses. New friends had been made and grudges had died. Maybe Dumbledore had not lost his mind after all.

When Draco and Hermione reached their house, it seemed that they needed something to talk about, needed to fill the air with some noise. They both had the same idea, music but it came out all wrong and jumbled together.

"We need to decide on something Draco."

"Okay, what do you like?"

"Rock."

"Rock, it is."

"Okay, I am going to shower, please do not disturb me. I will let you know when I am finished."

"Okay. See you soon."

"Okay."

Hermione went upstairs and started the water. All she could think about was Draco and how nice he seemed to be when you got to know him. When she got out of the shower, she saw Draco sitting on the toilet seat.

"Draco…"

"Hermione, please do not object."

He pulled her close and kissed her more deeply than he had ever kissed anyone. What got Draco was that she was actually kissing him back, kissed him as urgently as he was kissing her. Slowly they moved to the bed, along the way Draco lost what clothes he had on. When they reached the bed nothing could have held them back.

"Draco…"

"Sshh, please do not ruin this, not now."

"Oh, Draco."

Hermione could not object her body would not let her. She needed him as much as he needed her. He sat up and just looked at, touching her with his eyes, tempting her to pull him back down. When he had his fill, he dropped back down and kissed her more passionately, more thoroughly. She moved ever so provocatively beneath him, driving him crazy. Slowly he eased into her, not wanting to hurt her. She was like velvet, and so hot it was not even funny. Slowly he moved inside her, showing her how delicate lovemaking could be. He wanted to take his time with her, he wanted this to be his first and last time he truly made love. He did not just want to hit it and quit it. He wanted only to pleasure her. Ever so slowly, they both hit the height of climax. Beneath him, Hermione shuttered. Deep down inside he smiled, knowing he had done his job.

When they had finished they just laid there. Neither of them wanted to move, nor did they have the strength to do so. They just wanted to ride out the rest to the pleasure rocking through their bodies.

Finally the moved apart and looked at each other.

"I guess my shower was for nothing."

"Looks that way. Maybe you could join me in the morning."

"Sounds nice."

Ever so innocently, Hermione rolled onto Draco. She kissed him, telling him that she was not finished just yet. Telling him she needed him repeatedly before the night was done. He made no protests; he only wanted to keep her happy. Something dangerous and exciting was in the air. They only got snitches of sleep during the night, but unlike regular sleep, it was more peaceful and deeper than anything either of them had experienced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Deception

After the shower, they both went to bed so that they could get to class on time. That and they needed to get to breakfast on time. Everything was going to be okay. They could be enemies during the day and lovers at night. Everything would work out.

When Draco woke up he saw that Hermione was so where to be seen. He went into the bathroom and saw that Hermione was not there either. He hurried and got dressed and ran down stairs. Hermione was not in their common room either; he grabbed his books and ran to the Great Hall.

Almost everyone was in there and finally he saw Hermione. She looked great, no fantastic, and she was with her goonies. How could he get her alone? He needed to talk to her, in class, they had no time, and he may not be able to talk to her until after classes were over. For him that was too long to wait.

"Malfoy, Hey Draco, are you okay?" Blaise asked

"Yes, I am okay."

"You look like someone just pissed you off."

"Yeah, well wanting to talk to someone about something important and not wanting anyone else to know would piss you off too."

"I see, trouble in paradise?"

"No, I just want to talk to her."

"Oh, okay."

"Have you talked to Ginny?"

"Yes, and I am glad that I did because as it turns out we both like each other."

"Well, that's good; we should probably go get a seat."

Breakfast went by fast for Draco; his mind was on other matters. He somehow managed to make it to class on time but could not remember how he got there. Everything seemed so much weirder for him since he was hanging out with Hermione. As for his other classes, he just suffered through them, yet managed to make it seem like he was paying attention. When the final class was over, he ran to his room, only to find Hermione and Ginny upstairs talking.

_Man, _thought Draco, _all I need is just a moment alone with her._

When he walked into his room Ginny almost started yelling at him, but Hermione stopped her. She had forgotten to tell Ginny that she and Draco shared a room. They had been too busy discussing what had happened the night before and what was going on between Ginny and Blaise. When the conversation stopped, Draco smiled.

"Oh, am I interrupting?" Draco asked

"Only slightly Draco, we were discussing personal matters that do not involve you and that would disgust you."

"Well, Weasley please do not let me stop it. Please continue, I promise not to say anything or listen in."

"Yeah, right", Ginny responded, "Hermione we'll just continue later."

"My, my, she left in a huff."

"I know, so what is going on between you and Luna?"

"Luna? What are you talking about?"

"Ginny saw you hugging and kissing Luna today."

"That was nothing, we are old friends, there is nothing going on."

"Yeah, okay tell that to the jury."

"I thought I had, you don't believe me?"

"No, you and she were hot and heavy last year."

"Luna is ancient history, nothing is going on. I promise."

"I'll find out if there is."

"You mean too much to me for me to ruin things now Hermione."

Hermione just sat there, too stunned to do anything more than look at him. Finally, she reached out and grabbed him to kiss him but he kissed her, long and hard. It was the most passionate kiss that Hermione had ever received. Then Draco was all over her like white on rice. Nothing could have prepared her for what was going to happen. Nothing could have stopped what was going on except maybe Dumbledore and maybe not even him. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, everything seemed so perfect, until someone requested to come in.

"Draco! Hermione! Hurry up, dinner can not wait forever!" Yelled Harry

When Draco went to the door to slug Harry, no one was there or in the hall. Then Draco happened to see the clock and see that it was not even five yet. He was seriously going to hurt him the next time that he saw him.

"What did he want?"

"He was playing a joke, now where were we…"

"I would love to finish but I have studying I need to do, sorry."

"No, its okay, I have studying too."

They both studied until there stomachs started growling. They both grabbed there robes and walked to the Great Hall. Dinner went well except for the daggers that Draco shot Harry every time he looked at him. When Draco and Hermione got back to there room they showered and went to bed, both of them too exhausted to do anything more.

The next day when Draco woke up Hermione was gone again, but had not gone that far; she was sitting in a chair in the corner.

"Where did that come from?"

"Dumbledore gave it to us for us getting along and for you not killing Harry."

"Great."

"Want to join me?"

Rather than answer her, he showed her. When he got to where she was, he lifted her off the chair and took her spot. Then he dragged her into his lap, and then he pulled her to him for a kiss, an ardent one. Slowly he pulled off her nightgown, there need for each other was great. Hermione all but jumped on his arousal; she took great pleasure in taking him all in at once. There was nothing gentle in the way that she took him. Her need was too great. By the time they had finished Draco had scratch marks on his chest and bite marks on his neck. Someone was going to say something today. When they finished, both of them had to hurry up and get dressed. Breakfast was going to be soon. After eating, they went to class and had to sit through tests in each one.

Since class did not take long, they had early outs and more fun for the more fun things in school. Draco and Hermione went to there room, and found a message from Dumbledore.

_Dearest Hermione and Draco,_

_I hope that you remember the dance that you have to plan. I want it to be a welcome back and house unity dance. The rest is up to you; just make sure that you tell me what you are going to do so that I can get the Great Hall ready._

_Dumbledore_

"Okay, we have the theme. What else do you want to do?" Hermione asked

"House unity right, we could send a note to each house and tell them that they have to go with a different house member. Hopefully now with classes each day and living in there houses they know someone they can ask."

"That's a good idea Draco. And we could have the Great Hall decorated with streamers and banners of every houses color. We could also have punch in every color and sugar cookies iced in every color."

"Yep, sounds good, I love it when you get excited."

"Me too."

They had just reached couch when they heard the request from someone to come in someone to come in.

"Hermione I need to talk to you." Called Ron

"Hold on," said Hermione as she put on her shirt, "what is it Ron."

"Not here, somewhere more private."

"Fine." Sighed Hermione

Not too long after Hermione, left Ginny came barging in.

"Draco, I need to talk to Hermione."

"She is with your brother talking to him."

"Selfish imp can not even talk to Harry about this. I need to talk to someone."

"Okay, I am all ears."

"Wow, you're going to be nice for once."

"I have been known to be nice, I just want you so stop crying and if listening will help I will do it. Please have a seat."

When Ginny sat down, she felt better. She had someone to talk to without having to find another girl to talk to.

"Oh, Draco, life sucks. I mean I should be happy for her but I just cannot be I am supposed to be the baby and that was just too good for them."

"Hold on, what are you talking about being the baby?"

"Mum is pregnant, they could not leave it six they just had to add one more. My goodness I feel sorry for the baby."

"Yeah, me too, I am sure things will get better."

"I hope so." Said Ginny as she hugged Draco

Right when they hugged Hermione walked in. Draco's' face was in Ginny's' hair and she could not see Ginny's expression.

"Ginny, how could you?"

"Hermione…"

That was as far as Ginny got before Hermione stormed out of the room.

"We had better find her before she does something stupid."

_If that is how Ginny is going to play, I can play that way too_, thought Hermione.

When Draco and Ginny got into the corridor, they did not see Hermione anywhere. It was as she had vanished.

"She went to Blaise." Said Ginny

"How do you know that?"

"She thinks I was kissing you and she is going to want to get back at me."

"It makes sense."

Hermione reached Blaises' room in record time. And to her surprise he was in there, she did not have to continue to look for him. She stalked to him, which probably was not the best idea that she had ever had but nonetheless

"Hermione…" Started Blaise

"Shut up." Hermione said as she grabbed his face

"Hermione don't I like Ginny."

Hermione ignored him and did what she had set out to do, she kissed him, as she did Draco and Ginny walked into the room.

"Hermione, Draco and I just hugged nothing happened, I swear."

"That's not what Ron said."

"Ron…oh my stars Hermione, he lied. I like Blaise and no one else. Why do you not believe me?"

"Ron has never, NEVER lied to me!" Hermione yelled as she left the room.

Turning to Draco Ginny said,"We have to catch him at his own game; we have to prove to her that he lied."

"If we don't I may lose her forever."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting Even

Harry was the first to see Hermione after his and Ron's scheme. He had never seen her so down in all his life. Now was the one time at Hogwarts that he felt bad for a prank that he had played, usually he felt chipper. How was he going to comfort her when he knew that he was probably the cause of all her pain?

"Hi Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Oh Harry, Ron has either been very good at lying to me or else Ginny and Draco are just trying to cover up there tracks."

"Ron lying," Harry tried to play coy, "He has never lied to me before or to you for that matter."

"I know that but according to Ginny he has lied to me. He told me that Ginny was sleeping with Draco."

"Well maybe she is, have you asked her?"

"No, but I know that she isn't. And if they have been Draco is very good at keeping it quiet."

"Yeah, he is, remember last year with Luna, they didn't have sex at Hogwarts until the very end."

"I don't know Harry. I am going to my room for a little while."

When Hermione left, she knew that Harry was lying because he had been standing by Ginny when she had said that she would never touch Draco, not even if her life depended on it. Then why if she said she was not going to touch him had she hugged him? Maybe that only applied to sexual contact, yes that seemed more right. Then what was she going to do about Ron?

When she got to her room, she saw Draco sitting on the couch. He looked like he had just been punched, she felt so bad for him. She knew now that nothing had happened between Draco and Ginny and had no way of taking back what she had done.

"Draco, I am sorry about earlier. I misunderstood and acted badly, but that is not excuse for what I did."

"Did you like it?"

"Like what?"

"Kissing Blaise."

"No, he can never compare to you."

"Promise me you won't let it happen again."

"I promise."

"You have to help Ginny and I get back at Ron, you have to."

"I know, I think Harry was in on it too."

"How did you find that out?"

"I talked to him before I came here."

"Okay but that does not explain much."

"He said that Ron had never lied to me before. However, there was this time that in first year that he lied to me about being out late. Dumbledore reprimanded him the next day at Breakfast in front of everyone, though he never said who it was I knew, I saw him come in the common room."

"Okay on instance but not solid proof."

"He said that you and Luna had been having sex somewhere else other then Hogwarts but I know different, I caught you to in the bathroom once. You guys were every good at hiding."

"Okay two is better than one. Why would they concoct this stupid plan?"

"Ron has liked me for a long time, he is just too shy to act on it. Harry wants his friend to be happy and he wants Ron to make his move before you do. Problem is you already have and I could never go back now."

Draco had no idea what to say, she had just admitted that she felt for him what he felt for her. She was just standing there looking all innocent and everything. He needed to touch her, needed to show her that he still cared, but how when everything had just been all turned upside down. Before he could do anything, the clock struck six and they had to eat something, there stomachs were growling.

They walked in silence, ate in silence and returned in silence. As soon as they hit the room, Hermione went upstairs to get ready for bed. When Draco managed to get up the stairs the water was already running, she had beaten him to the punch again. Looks like he was just going to have to join her once again. He quietly got undressed and slipped into the bathroom, and quietly got into the shower. She looked so beautiful with the water streaming down her front.

He could not resist anymore, putting his hand out and slid it around the front of her to grab her breast. It was so soft and full he could not resist stepping forward so that his body was touching hers. Then he put his other hand out and grabbed the other one, squeezing just as hard. When Hermione turned to him, she saw that he was as hard as stone. She put her hands in his hair and kissed him. It was the longest hardest kiss that he had ever received, no one could compare to her.

His hands had returned to there posts but were slowly working there way to her butt. When they got there, they lifted her up to him. Lucky for them there was a seat in the shower and Draco sat down. The day had been long but he was going to make it worthwhile. He was going to make sure that they ended the day the same way that they had started. He was not going to wait for this time he needed her too badly he put himself in her. Which, woke her up, she started moving with him, moaning uncontrollably. Neither of them wanted to stop, nor where they going to. They wanted to go on forever and ever, all night if they had to until they were both satisfied. To them there was nothing more pleasuring than fulfilling to wishes at once, having sex in water and have sex in the shower. They were both at the point of orgasm, but wanted to continue even after they had finished. When they both reached ecstasy, they clung to each other like there was no tomorrow.

After coming off there, ecstasy high they finished there shower and went to bed. There is nothing more satisfying than living in the moment, and they both had which made it even more fulfilling.

When they woke up in the morning, Hermione knew how to get Ron back. They needed Blaise's help.

"Draco, come on you slug head I need to tell you how we are going to get Ron back. Come on Draco, wake up."

"Okay, okay hold on will you."

"Okay but I cannot wait for ever."

"You won't have to, tell me your idea."

"Okay, first of all you have to get Blaise in on this too, if he isn't already. Then you and Ginny have to act as if you are together, making Ron think that he told the truth. Then you and Blaise will have to get into a fight over Ginny. Then he will come to me again and tell me that he was just kidding, which we will get on tape and confront him with it."

"I think that you have been hanging around with me too long, because I had the same idea. It came to me when I was sleeping."

"Mine too, how weird."

"We better get dressed and talk to Ginny and Blaise about this before class today."

"Good idea."

They got dressed and went to the Great Hall to find Ginny and Blaise. When they saw Ginny and Blaise, they were acting just as if enemies would, but differently at the same time. They both saw Draco and Hermione at the same time and rushed to them.

"We have an idea but Blaise and I need to keep our relationship on the down low for it to work. Draco you and I have to act as if we are together. Then you and Blaise have to get into a fight over me. I hope that Ron will go back to Hermione and confess, but we have to get it on tape to prove it. Sounds good huh."

"Sounds like the same thing Hermione told me this morning. How did this come to you two."

"A dream." They said in unison

"Okay, not entirely possible but we will go with it."

They set the plan into motion and hoped that Ron would not be the wiser. They needed to get his confession tape to hold over his head forever and ever.

By the time class was over everyone was looking at Draco like the one who was going to get his ass kicked. How could he miss around with Ginny Weasley when everyone knew that she was Blaise's. Then when they saw Blaise walk up to him and shove him, they knew it. They all found there perfect vantage point and watched the fight. However, it did not last long because Professor McGonagall broke it up.

"Now you two come with me, we have to talk to Dumbledore about this."

They walked in silence to Dumbledore's office. They knew that they were going to be in major trouble.

"Hello Blaise, Draco, how are you two?"

"Fine Dumbledore." They said in unison

"I just wanted to thank you for acting out my plan to a tee, this may be tricky but I think lying is something that needs to be stopped."

"Your plan?" asked Draco

"Yes, Draco ,my plan. Ron has been lying way too much as far as I am concerned and he needs to be stopped."

"Okay Dumbledore, your wish is our command."

"Thank you, you may go to your rooms."

"Thank you." They said as they left

_So, Dumbledore had a hand in it too, wait until I tell Hermione_, thought Draco.

_Dumbledore is clever and crafty but sending four people the same dream is like wicked clever wait until Ginny hears this_, thought Blaise

They walked to their rooms in silence, it was going to be hard not talking to each other. Everything had just gotten ten times heavier with Dumbledore wanting the same thing. Now this had to work.

When Draco reached his room, he saw Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch talking. They were never going to believe what had been told to him.

"Ginny thinks we should send an invitation to Blaise so that we can all talk."

"Okay I am fine with that."

Hermione wrote the letter and sent it in a matter of seconds. All they had to do now was wait for Blaise to show up. When they heard the request from someone to come in, they took no chances.

"Who is it?" Hermione asked

"Blaise."

"Come in."

"Oh, my goodness I hate sneaking around."

"Yeah, me too. Looks like whenever we want to see each other we have to come here." Said Ginny kissing Blaise

"Looks like."

"Okay you two, we have business to attend to. Dumbledore wants us to get Ron too. He told Blaise and me this afternoon before I got here."

"Really, cool. So you two did not get in trouble?" Asked Hermione

"No, we never get into trouble." They said in unison

"Yeah right. Anyway, let's get him good." Ginny said

"Agreed." Blaise, Hermione and Draco said in unison


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Dance and the Truth

AN: it ends abruptly but then again most things in life usually do.

Meanwhile back in Gryffindor common room Ron was freaking out.

"Harry you said it was just a joke."

"It was, is. They must be up to something."

"Yeah right. Draco has two black eyes to prove that Blaise is mad about this."

"Ron, please calm down."

"I will not calm down I have to tell Hermione the truth and it has to be soon."

"Ron you wimp."

"I may be a wimp but I have a friend that may never trust me again."

"Okay do what you have to do, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"I won't."

"We had better get going to the Great Hall, my stomach is hungry."

Having concluded the meeting they made sure that no one was outside in the corridor when they all left to have dinner. Blaise and Ginny walked together and Draco and Hermione walked together. No one was going to think that they had anything up there sleeves. Though, it did seem strange that Hermione and Draco were walking together considering that Draco had supposedly slept with Ginny.

When they reached the Great Hall, Ron was waiting for Hermione. He needed to let the truth free.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you." Ron said

"Can it wait Ron until I get back to my room, where we can talk in private."

"I guess, but what I have to tell you I have to tell you tonight."

"Okay Ron. As soon as I get back I will send for you."

"Okay."

Everyone sat down and started eating. Though four people were not in the mood to eat at all. They were too much in suspense up to think about food, so they all left early.

When Hermione sat at the desk, she started on the invitations and Ron's note. When she finished Ron's note she sent it off but the invitations took a little longer.

"Draco, should we have it elegant formal, formal casual, or casual sexy?"

"Have what?" Asked Draco as he turned on the television

"The dance."

"Casual sexy."

"Thank you."

Having that accomplished Hermione knew the perfect way to word this but first she had to ask Dumbledore something, so she sent him a letter:

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_I was wondering only this when it came to the party. _

_If there are already couples, do they have to slit for the dance?_

_Hermione_

After a little while, she had her answer:

_Hermione,_

_You have brought up an interesting point._

_No, they do not have to split up._

_Dumbledore_

With that, she set out to make the invitations:

_Draco and I, Hermione, welcome you to the first dance of the season._

_It is a welcome back dance and a dance to show house unity. The house unity part is this, if you are not already a couple, you have to ask someone in your class to dance with you. If you already have someone, you DO NOT have to get another partner. The decorations and refreshments are going to be in the house colors. The dance is going to next weekend, and it will start at 7 in the evening. We hope that you have a good time, enjoy yourselves._

When she finished the first invitation, she made enough for everyone at Hogwarts to have one. After that was done, she sent them to everyone. Finally, after having completed that task, Ron finally made an appearance.

"Hermione, it's me, Ron."

"Come in Ron."

"Hi Hermione, I was hoping we could speak in private."

"Very well, Draco would you please go upstairs and get the thing ready."

"Okay, sure. I'll get the thing ready."

As they waited for Draco to go upstairs, Ron went to sit on the couch. When Draco was finally upstairs and out of sight Ron opened up.

"Hermione, I feel terrible about what happened to Draco. See the truth is that I was lying to you. Everything that I told you was a lie, and I am sorry. I never meant for it to go that far, I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"Well, Ron thank you for your honesty. It is going to hard for me to trust you again. I may not ever trust you again.

When you cry wolf you should have a good reason for doing so."

"I know. It was all Harry's idea. He made me do it."

"He held a gun to your head while you lied to me, I think not. You did it on your own and I would appreciate it if you stopped lying."

"I am not lying about Harry being in on it. It was his idea."

"Okay Ron, thank you again. Is there anything else you need to tell me, I have to get ready for school tomorrow."

"No that was it."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see you tomorrow."

When Ron left, Hermione ran upstairs to see if Draco had gotten everything on tape.

"Did we get everything?"

"We sure did and it was perfect him trying to lie again."

"I know, it makes it that much more perfect. We should send it to Dumbledore tonight. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Okay, no problem."

In matter of minutes, they had the tape sent to Dumbledore. Then after everything that had happened today, they went to sleep. They would worry about getting ready later. The next few weeks leading up to the dance passed by so fast that no one know where the time had gone. Before anyone knew that was going on it was the day before the dance. Everyone had his or her dates already set up and his or her outfits picked out. Ron had been punished for lying and Harry was no longer the golden child that he used to be.

The Great Hall looked perfect; it was exactly how Hermione had imagined it to be. Everything was going to be great. The year had started out rough but overall it was going to end great.


End file.
